Behind the Songs
by WelcomeToTheTeaParty
Summary: My take on how three songs by Lemonade Mouth were created by the band! The reasons behind the lyrics and messages in the songs themselves, and the inspirations for the band members. The songs included are: Determinate, More Than a Band, and Breakthrough! Charlie/Wen slash. For MarioInWonderland.


**ONESHOT for **_**MarioInWonderland**_**, as thanks for the awesome 'Tinka Pervinca'! Yup, I'm one of those people that give back to the people that give to me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth, or the songs 'Determinate', 'More Than a Band', and 'Breakthrough'.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Determinate**

"OK, OK... _second_ order of business... a song!" Stella announced, causing whoop's and yea's to chorus throughout the music room.

"Well... Wen and I were working on something a little while ago. Wanna show them?" Olivia asked Wen, a strange glimmer in her eyes as she glanced at her redheaded band mate.

"Uh... yea, sure thing!" Wen nodded, standing up and heading towards the keyboard, Olivia right behind him.

As he began to hit the keys and Olivia sang the few lines she had come up with, Charlie couldn't hep that he wasn't really paying attention to the music.

He was too focused on the performer. And no, not Olivia!

_Wen._

He liked him. _A lot._ More than a friend should like another friend, but it didn't matter anyway.

It wasn't like Wen would ever feel the same, right?

"Wow, guys, that was amazing!" Mo applauded lightly, causing Stella to slap her hands together loudly in appreciation of their song, the loud noise snapping Charlie out of his trance as he too began to clap.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Wen did his best (which wasn't very good) Elvis Presley impression, making Charlie laugh heartily and the girls giggle.

_Damn... why did he have to be so adorable?_, Charlie thought to himself as he blushed lightly as he and Wen locked gazes. Little did he know, Olivia had been watching them for the past half hour, and she made a mental note of the way Charlie and Wen would look at each other when the other person wasn't looking.

Olivia had a hunch... she could only hope she was wrong. And that the slight pang of jealousy would fade...

* * *

"Hey, Wen!" Charlie called out to the taller male as he entered the music room, lemonade can in his hand and a smile on his face, "Wussup?"

Wen, who was currently sitting at the keyboard and tapping away at the keys, halted his movements and lifter his head up to face Charlie, a smile beginning to grace his lips, and a glow spreading about his face.

"Hey, Charlie!" he greeted back, "I'm really glad you're here, actually. See, I was writing my rap - or, well, _trying_ to write my rap - with Olivia the other day, and I wondered if you could take a look at it?" he asked the young brunette.

_Of course_, Charlie thought_, it's always about Olivia..._

"And when I say trying," Wen continued, regaining Charlie's attention (not that it ever really left the defined features of Wen's face), "I mean I wrote the whole thing, and Olivia just didn't really get the whole concept of rapping. Ya know, she was all 'It's just fast talking singing that sounds strange and no one can make out a word you're saying', and I just got annoyed with her in the end and wrote it myself," Wen concluded, reaching over to take a piece of paper off the top of a small pile, and passing it to Charlie.

The brunette looked over the lyrics before a grin appeared on his mouth.

"Wen!" he cried, "Dude, this is awesome! And, let me guess... you wrote most of the lyrics to the, ahem, _singing_ part of Determinate? Like, Olivia's part?" Charlie questioned. Wen rolled his eyes.

"Of course, who else? Olivia basically only wrote the first two lines of the entire song, but... I didn't want to have to take all the credit, and I thought she perhaps deserved some for being so brave and taking a chance with this band,"

"Gosh, you're so modest! Give yourself some more credit, you're honestly _so_ talented!"

_And I'm not just saying that because I have a major crush on you..._, Charlie thought to himself, mentally slapping himself for ruining his mini pep talk.

"Thanks, Charlie," Wen replied to his friend, standing and bringing him into a warm, thankful hug, neither of them minding the way it lasted for a lot longer than the usual two second man hugs. No, this was more like... a minute? Neither of them could be sure...

"Oh, and Wen?" Charlie spoke up, reluctantly breaking their intimate embrace, only to look into Wen's eyes and speak again.

"... 'It's Wen and I'm musically inclined'? Try..." he paused for a moment, closing his eyes, taking in a breath and reopening his eyes again, a glaze of emotion that Wen couldn't figure out ghosting over the usual warm brown colour that was Charlie's eyes.

"... Try 'Heaven-sent'..." Charlie barely whispered, before turning, picking up his lemonade that he'd left on one of the desks when he'd walked in, and walked out of the door.

As soon as the door closed behind Charlie, Wen let the smile take over his face; he was almost giddy with the excitement of being so close to Charlie. Then it dawned on him what Charlie had said.

"... Heaven-sent?"

* * *

_**Trying hard to fight these tears**_**  
**_**I'm crazy worried**_**  
**_**Messing with my head this fear**_**  
**_**I'm so sorry**_**  
**_**You know you gotta get it out**_**  
**_**I can't take it**_**  
**_**That's what being friends about**_

_**I, I want to cry**_**  
**_**I can't deny**_**  
**_**Tonight I wanna up and hide**_**  
**_**And get inside**_**  
**_**It isn't right**_**  
**_**I gotta live in my life**_**  
**_**I know I, I know I**_**  
**_**I know I gotta do it**_**  
**_**I know I, I know I**_**  
**_**I know I gotta do it**_

_**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**_**  
**_**Determinate, d-determinate**_**  
**_**Push until you can't and then demand more**_**  
**_**Determinate, d-determinate**_**  
**_**You and me together, we can make it better**_**  
**_**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**_**  
**_**Determinate, d-determinate**_

_**Hate to feel this way**_**  
**_**And waste a day**_**  
**_**I gotta get myself on stage**_**  
**_**I shouldn't wait or be afraid**_**  
**_**The chips will fall where they may**_**  
**_**I know I, I know I**_**  
**_**I know I gotta do it**_**  
**_**I know I, I know I**_**  
**_**I know I gotta do it**_

_**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**_**  
**_**Determinate, d-determinate**_**  
**_**Push until you can't and then demand more**_**  
**_**Determinate, d-determinate**_**  
**_**You and me together, we can make it better**_**  
**_**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**_**  
**_**Determinate, d-determinate**_

_**Okay, It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent**_**  
**_**Music like a veteran**_**  
**_**Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine**_**  
**_**Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than**_**  
**_**Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them**_**  
**_**People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline**_**  
**_**Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!**_**  
**_**'Cause we're coming to your house (and)**_**  
**_**People keep on smiling like a lemon's in their mouth**_**  
**_**I'm the real deal, you know how I feel**_**  
**_**While they're in it for the pill**_**  
**_**We're just in it for the thrill**_**  
**_**Get down now, I ain't playin' around**_**  
**_**Get your feet up on the ground**_**  
**_**And just make that sound like**_

_**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**_**  
**_**Determinate, d-determinate**_**  
**_**Push until you can't and then demand more**_**  
**_**Determinate, d-determinate**_**  
**_**You and me together, we can make it better**_**  
**_**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**_**  
**_**Determinate, d-determinate**_

_**Come on and, come on and**_**  
**_**Come on and get it going**_**  
**_**Come on and, come on and**_**  
**_**Come on and get it going**_**  
**_**On the dance floor**_**  
**_**On the dance floor**_**  
**_**D-D-Dance floor**_

_**Determinate!**_

* * *

_(Wen's POV)_

'You and me together, we can make it better'... hands up who knows who I was thinking about when I was writing this song?

Charlie, of course...

And the whole 'Heaven-sent' thing? He sure knows how to pull on my heart strings... wait, what?

Anyways... gosh, I really like him! But I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me back - I don't even think he's gay! And I'm sure he likes Mo, anyways...

But, for our whole first real performance of 'Determinate', I couldn't help but keep looking at him for almost the entire song. He was my drive, my inspiration for this song. Olivia can take all the credit she wants as far as the band is concerned, but the song will always be something dear to me, almost as much as Charlie is dear to me.

I like you, Charlie Delgado. A lot.

* * *

_(3rd person)_

Weeks after the success of their first song and after Mo wrote another more upbeat song called 'She's So Gone', the band decided it was time for a style change in their next song.

"What about..." Charlie spoke quietly, before he trailed off. He didn't usually speak up mush in these song writing meetings, so was nervous about putting his very first idea forward.

"What is it, Charlie?" Wen, who was leaning against the desk next to him, asked. He rested a hand on Charlie's right shoulder for encouragement. Olivia felt that familiar feeling bubble up inside of her again.

"Well... what if we, I don't know..." his voice lowered to a sound barely below a mutter, but it was still loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"What if we toned it down a little? If we slowed down the pace and perhaps wrote lyrics that are meaningful to all of us. Like a song that could represent and show off the entire band?"

Silence followed for a few seconds as everyone thought over Charlie's proposal, said boy becoming more and more nervous with the anticipation and the tension...

"Well, I for one, think it's a great idea!" Wen finally said, breaking the silence and making Olivia jump slightly from the volume of his clear voice.

"Really?" Charlie couldn't help but smile under Wen's praise.

"Yea, of course! I mean, we're all really close..."

_Some more than others..._, Wen thought, glancing at Charlie.

"... And I suppose we're really _more_ than a band, so..."

"That's it!" Stella's enthusiastic voice rang out through the classroom.

"What's it?" Charlie and Wen asked, at the same time which caused them both to look at each other and laugh, as Mo rolled her eyes and Olivia frowned slightly at the sight.

"_More Than a Band_... that's what we'll call the song! Nice work Charlie!" she congratulated the youngest member of Lemonade Mouth, hi-fiving him, and Wen and Mo followed suit. Olivia held back; not that Charlie - or anyone else, for that matter - noticed.

"Alright then, let's get to work!" Wen cheered, as he practically bounced over to the keyboard, as the others walked like sane people to their respective instruments and Olivia took hold of the microphone.

"OK, guys. Let's try something like this..."

* * *

"Hey, Wen!" Charlie chirped as he breezed into the music room. Wen was, yet again, reworking their 'More Than a Band' song.

"Hey, man! Do you know how much easier it is to write a song with you than Olivia? Usually I'm changing... ahem, _editing_, nearly everything she writes so it'll either rhyme better, or sound better... or make sense!" at this Charlie chuckled, his chocolate brown eyes glittering. Wen let out a quiet laugh, too, before continuing.

"Anyway... your stuff? I can't touch it,"

"Sure you can. I mean I don't mind if you don't like it, I'm sure your stuff will be so much better..." Charlie looked worn a little sadly.

"No! No, no, no... that is _not_ what I meant by that at all! What I did mean was, that..." he let out a shaky breath, "Your song lyrics... they really hit home for me..."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, curious as to what Wen could be referring to.

_Oh no..._, Charlie thought, beginning to panic, _does he know I was writing about him?_

"Just..." Wen appeared to be thinking over what to say, before he shook his head, "It doesn't matter, Charlie. But was _does_ matter, is that you have an incredible talent, dude! We should write a song together, sometime!"

"You mean it?" Charlie practically glowed as he beamed up at the redhead.

"Of course I mean it, Charlie! You, and me... we'd be unstoppable!" Wen laughed, before blushing as he realised what he said. Charlie didn't seem to take it that way, though, and he felt relief wash over him as they both laughed.

* * *

_**I can't pretend**_**  
**_**To know how you feel**_**  
**_**But know that I'm here**_**  
**_**Know that I'm real**_

_**Say what you want**_**  
**_**Or don't talk at all**_

_**I'm not gonna let you fall**_

_**Reach for my hand**_**  
**_**'Cause it's held out for you**_**  
**_**My shoulders are small**_**  
**_**But you can cry on them too**_

_**Everything changes**_**  
**_**But one thing is true**_**  
**_**Understand**_**  
**_**We'll always be more than a band**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**You used to brave the world**_**  
**_**All on your own**_**  
**_**Now we won't let you go, go it alone**_

_**Be who you wanna be**_**  
**_**Always stand tall**_

_**Not gonna let you fall**_

_**Reach for my hand**_**  
**_**'Cause it's held out for you**_**  
**_**My shoulders are strong**_**  
**_**But you can cry on them too**_

_**Everything changes**_**  
**_**But one thing is true**_**  
**_**Understand**_**  
**_**We'll always be more than a band**_

_**I never knew you could take me so far**_**  
**_**I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need**_

_**Reach for my hand**_**  
**_**'Cause it's held out for you**_**  
**_**My shoulders are strong**_**  
**_**But you can cry on them too (cry on them too)**_

_**Everything changes**_**  
**_**But one thing is true**_**  
**_**Understand**_**  
**_**We'll always be more than a band**_

_**Reach for my hand**_**  
**_**'Cause it's held out for you**_**  
**_**My shoulders are strong**_**  
**_**But you can cry on them too**_

_**Everything changes**_**  
**_**But one thing is true**_**  
**_**Understand**_

_**We'll always be more than a band**_

* * *

_(Wen's POV)_

Man, I have _gotta_ stop thinking all about Charlie during these band meetings! 'Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you'? It didn't help that I was looking at his hand at the point I blurted that out when we were sitting next to each other and our hands were ALMOST TOUCHING EACH OTHER!

*Sigh*... I'm in deep, right?

But, Charlie and I... we'll _always _be more than a band mate to me. Sure, Stella, Olivia, and Mo maybe more than that too - they're my friends now - but with Charlie, it's different. And he's super talented too. That's why I was so glad when he came over after our performance of 'More Than a Band' - for which I could NBOT STOP STARING AT HIM!

I really like you, Charlie Delgado. A lot.

* * *

"OK, guys so before we start!" Stella announced, "Wen and Charlie have been working on a song, so they tell me. So...let's hear it!" she turned to the boys smiling.

"Can you guys do us a favour?" Charlie first asked his band mates.

"Yea," Wen jumped in, "Can you try to come up with a name for this song? We've had stuff like 'Just a Rollercoaster', and 'Don't Stop', but it just didn't seem... right,"

OK, will do, now come on! I wanna hear it!" Mo pushed, eager to hear the song.

As the two male band members began to play, a look suddenly spread across Olivia's face. It wasn't a look of jealousy or hurt, but a look of realisation.

_It was Charlie..._, she thought as she watched Wen gaze almost longingly at Charlie, _it's always been Charlie for him..._

As the two boys finished their song, Olivia straight away was standing and cheering.

"We have a breakthrough!" she practically shouted, as Wen and Charlie turned to each other with matching grins.

"Breakthrough!" they yelled out in unison, hugging and cheering that they had _finally_ found a name for the song!

* * *

_**(Oooh Yeah mmm breakthrough)**_

_**Up down spinnin' all around**_**  
**_**Fly high, fallin' to the ground**_**  
**_**Sometimes dreams can feel so far away**_**  
**_**Time keeps skippin' out of beat**_**  
**_**Left, right, trippin' on your feet**_**  
**_**Life is like a string of cloudy days**_

_**(Here we go)**_**  
**_**Sometimes it's raisin' your voice**_**  
**_**Sometimes it's makin' some noise**_**  
**_**Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong**_**  
**_**Whenever you can't see the light**_**  
**_**Whenever there's no end in sight**_**  
**_**Keep on movin' on**_**  
**_**Keep on movin' on**_

_**Here comes a breakthrough**_**  
**_**Here comes a day**_**  
**_**Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it**_**  
**_**So don't let it get away**_**  
**_**It's time I breakthrough**_**  
**_**Just turn the page**_**  
**_**Cause every day I'm getting closer**_**  
**_**Life is just a rollercoaster**_

_**Shake it 'til you make it 'til you're breakin' on through**_**  
**_**Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through**_**  
**_**Shake it 'til you make it 'til you're breakin' on through**_**  
**_**Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through**_

_**Stop, still take another breath**_**  
**_**Roadblock, move it to the left**_**  
**_**Get around whatever's in your way**_**  
**_**Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces**_**  
**_**Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers**_**  
**_**It's gonna be your turn to play**_**  
**_**Gonna be your turn to play**_

_**Sometimes it's raisin' your voice**_**  
**_**Sometimes it's makin' some noise**_**  
**_**Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong**_**  
**_**Whenever you can't see the light**_**  
**_**Whenever there's no end in sight (Here we go)**_**  
**_**Keep on moving on**_**  
**_**Keep on moving on**_

_**Here comes a breakthrough**_**  
**_**Here comes a day**_**  
**_**Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it**_**  
**_**So don't let it get away**_**  
**_**It's all about a breakthrough**_**  
**_**Just turn the page**_**  
**_**Cause every day you're getting closer**_**  
**_**Life is just a rollercoaster**_

_**I can see it in the blind site**_**  
**_**Movin' through the limelight**_**  
**_**Groovin' to my music I'ma use it when the time's right**_**  
**_**Hopin' I can do it through**_**  
**_**The shadows I can shine bright**_**  
**_**Usually in life there's one shot**_**  
**_**And this is our night**_**  
**_**Listen to the rhythm we givin' and it'll make you**_**  
**_**Start pushin' through barriers It'll take you**_**  
**_**Wherever that you wanna go**_**  
**_**Never too late to**_**  
**_**Keep pushin' 'til you breakthrough**_

_**Sometimes it's raisin' your voice**_**  
**_**Sometimes it's makin' some noise**_**  
**_**Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong (world it was wrong)**_**  
**_**Whenever you can't see the light (can't see the light)**_**  
**_**Whenever there's no end in sight (no end in sight)**_**  
**_**Keep on movin' on**_**  
**_**Keep on movin' on**_

_**Here comes a breakthrough**_**  
**_**Here comes a day**_**  
**_**Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it**_**  
**_**It's time I breakthrough**_**  
**_**Just turn the page**_**  
**_**Cause every day I'm getting closer**_**  
**_**Life is just a rollercoaster**_

_**Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through**_**  
**_**Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through**_**  
**_**Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through (put your hands up)**_**  
**_**Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through (put your hands up)**_

_**Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through**_**  
**_**Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through (don't stop, don't stop, don't stop no)**_**  
**_**Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through**_**  
**_**Don't stop**_

_**Here comes a breakthrough!**_

* * *

At that last note, Wen couldn't help it any more. He got away from the keyboard, ran over to Charlie, pulled him up to eye level... and kissed him...

In front of nearly 10 thousand people!

"...We have a Breakthrough!" Olivia sing-songed into the microphone, as the two boys kissed and the crown cheered.

Wen slowly pulled away from Charlie, only to say...

"I love you, Charlie Delgado. A lot," Charlie smiled.

"You too, Wen, You too..."

* * *

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this! HI MARIO!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**10.6.12 - just looked over and edited it a little. Not much has changed.**_


End file.
